Cambios Profundos
by DanyOdair
Summary: Cuando la boda fallida no falla y el orgullo de Ranma y Akane se mantiene intacto. Llevan dos años casados pero poco ha cambiado en Nerima, hasta que una decisión de la pareja amenaza con romper los esquemas trazados…
1. ¿Qué hacemos, Ranma?

Cuando la boda fallida no falla y el orgullo de Ranma y Akane se mantiene intacto. Llevan dos años casados pero poco ha cambiado en Nerima, hasta que una decisión de la pareja amenaza con romper los esquemas trazados…

**_aaaa_ -**hablado

aaaa - relato

* * *

><p><em><strong>"¡Ranmaaaaaa!"<strong>_ Gritó la menor de los Tendo mientras sacaba un mazo de quien-sabe-donde y perseguía a un otrora prometido con determinación.

**_"¡Akane, te estoy diciendo que no fue mi culpa! ¡Shampoo se me abalanzó encima!"_** Intentaba disculparse el muchacho con su esposa, que parecía no escuchar razones.

Hace unos minutos volvían de hacer unas compras en el mercado cuando de la nada apareció la prometida china del chico y se abalanzó sobre él como solía hacer. La verdad es que ninguna de las prometidas respetaba el hecho de que Ranma y Akane estuviesen casados, lo cual enfurecía a la ahora señora Saotome. Era así como cualquier gesto amoroso de alguna de las enamoradas del muchacho daba paso a una pelea en la que Akane perseguía a su marido con un objeto contundente hasta que conseguía ponerlo en órbita por los cielos de Nerima.

**_"¡Buenas tardes!"_** Se escuchó la voz familiar de Kasumi desde la puerta. La expresión en el rostro de Akane cambió de inmediato, y dejando atrás a su marido corrió a recibir a su hermana.

_**"¡Kasumi! ¿Como estas? ¿Y como esta el bebé más hermoso del mundo?"**_ Exclamó Akane con el tono más dulce que Ranma le conocía mientras estiraba los brazos para tomar al pálido bebé con escaso pelo castaño que Kasumi traía en los brazos. Hace un poco más de un año la mayor de los Tendo había dejado el hogar para convertirse en la señora Tofu.

**_"Ambos estamos en perfecta salud"_** Respondió Kasumi, tomando asiento junto a su hermana que sostenía al bebé de cuatro meses con un cuidado único **_"Vine a cocinarles hoy, ya que lamentablemente no podré venir mañana. Mi marido quiere que vayamos a la playa"_** Dijo sonriendo tiernamente a su hijo, que reía y apretaba el dedo de Akane.

Con Nabiki en la universidad y Akane incapaz de cocinar algo que no intoxicara a la familia entera, Kasumi se había comprometido a cocinar la comida para la casa una vez por semana, lo cual era un gran alivio para el estómago de todos.

**_"Que bueno Kasumi, si no tendríamos que comer la horrible comida de Akane y moriríamos intoxicados!"_** Ranma rió y miró a Akane, esperando algún tipo de respuesta agresiva de la chica, pero su esposa parecía estar en otro mundo con el bebé en sus brazos.

Así era desde que el bebé había nacido. Akane parecía estar embobada con el pequeño, lo cual enternecía y a la vez hacía a Ranma sentir un dejo de envidia. Si ella fuese la mitad de tierna y gentil con él de lo que era con el hijo de Kasumi, las cosas serían muy distintas. Aún así no podía evitar mirarla embelesado mientras jugaba con el niño, preguntándose a sí mismo si la idea que había estado dando vuelta en su cabeza durante los últimos meses sería aceptada por su esposa.

...

Esa misma noche, luego de cambiarse de ropa en el baño subió hacia la habitación que solía ser de Akane y que ahora compartían. El lugar parecía casi el mismo, excepto por el hecho de que ahora habían dos camas en vez de una. Observó a Akane, que ya tenía puesto el pijama, y decidió que era hora de platicar.

_**"Akane, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo"**_

Ella lo miró de reojo mientras levantaba las sábanas de su cama para meterse dentro.

**_"De qué?"_** Le dijo de forma muy asertiva. Estaba claro que aún recordaba lo ocurrido en la tarde con Shampoo.

El chico se acercó a su cama, que estaba al lado de la ventana e imitó lo que había hecho recién su esposa con las sábanas.

**_"Hemos estado casados más de dos años, cierto?"_**

**_"Y?"_**

Ranma suspiró y se metió en su cama, resignado.

**_"Nada…no se puede conversar contigo"_**

Akane se sentó sobre su cama y soltó un largo suspiro mientras observaba a su esposo.

_**"Vamos Ranma, habla. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi"**_

Ranma vaciló un momento, pero luego se levantó de su cama y se sentó sobre ella, para quedar frente a su esposa, aunque no despegó los ojos del suelo.

_**"Bueno, te estaba diciendo que hemos estado casados por dos años y nunca hemos hablado de…"**_

**_"De qué, Ranma?"_**

La chica ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su esposo, que estaba rojo como un tomate y jugaba con sus dedos. El muchacho tragó sonoramente antes de volver a hablar.

_**"De…del…del futuro Akane. Nos casamos para unir a las familias, cierto? Para llevar el dojo juntos"**_

**_"Así es. Sinceramente Ranma, no entiendo adonde va todo esto"_**

**"Desde que Kasumi tuvo a Ono he notado como te gusta cargarlo y cuidarlo y pensé que…tal vez tú y yo…quizás podríamos…"**

**_"Estas hablando de…de…de tener un bebé?"_**

**_"Si vamos a unir las escuelas y llevar el dojo necesitaremos un heredero. Alguien a quien yo pueda enseñarle todo lo que sé…"_**

Pero Akane ya no lo escuchaba. Era cierto, desde que Kasumi había quedado embarazada ella había empezado a sentir algo distinto respecto a la idea de ser madre. Un hijo de Ranma era lo que más quería en la vida, y sería la prueba de que estaban casados en serio, de que no era una broma como creían Shampoo o Ukyo…

_**"¿Y por que no se lo pides a Shampoo o Ukyo ah? ¡Kodashi también sería una excelente madre!"**_ Gritó antes de poderse controlar. El sólo recuerdo de las mujeres que le habían hecho la vida imposible desde que se había casado con Ranma la sacó de sus casillas.

_**"¡Por Dios Akane, me casé contigo, ¿No?"**_ Exclamó Ranma, levantándose de su cama y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_**"¡Si, pero tus otras prometidas ni siquiera parecen notarlo!"**_

_**"¡Eso no es mi culpa! ¡Además quien te notaría con tu carácter y tu pechos planos!"**_

_**"¡Pues estás loco si crees que voy a tener un bebé contigo, insensible!..."**_

..._**  
><strong>_

Dos días después la pareja se encontraba en la consulta del doctor Tofu, ambos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando en direcciones opuestas.

_**"¡Así que finalmente se decidieron y quieren tener familia!"**_ El quiropráctico que los había visto pelear desde que se comprometieron parecía estar muy feliz con la noticia.

_**"Ranma tuvo la idea…"**_ Espetó Akane, sin dejar de mirar en dirección opuesta a su marido.

**_"¡Oye! ¡Eres tu la que babea cada vez que ve a un bebé!"_**

_**"Hermano"**_ dijo la chica, ignorando a su marido por completo y tomándole ambas manos al doctor, que la miraba atento **"Pensamos que tal ve usted tendría alguna idea para que Ranma y yo pudiésemos convertirnos en padres. Es muy importante para mi"**

_**"¡Y para mi también!"**_ Agregó Ranma. Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

El doctor los miró a ambos y decidió intervenir antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

**_"Pues entonces creo que tendré que hacerles unas preguntas"_** carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja mientras sacaba una libreta para hacer anotaciones _**"Akane,¿Bajo qué tipo de tratamiento anticonceptivo estas actualmente?"**_

La muchacha quitó los ojos de su esposo para dirigirle una mirada confundida al doctor

_**"¿Disculpe?"**_

_**"Estoy preguntándote acerca del método que has ocupado hasta ahora para no quedar embarazada"**_ Aclaró el hombre, mirando a Akane tiernamente.

Ranma dirigió su mirada al doctor y luego a Akane, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

**_"Pues…"_** Ella comenzó, jugando con sus dedos y desviando la mirada, sus mejillas rojas y brillantes. _**"Ranma y yo dormimos en camas separadas"**_

Quiso darle un énfasis a la oración, que claramente el doctor Tofu no logró captar por que anotó algo en su libreta y siguió preguntando de lo más normal.

_**"Si, lo sé. Pero han pasado dos años desde que se casaron. Quizás tienen algún tipo de problema para concebir..."**_ De repente se congeló en su silla y levantó la vista hacia la pareja _**"A menos que…"**_

Observó a ambos chicos, que parecían estar escandalizados con el tema. Esta no era una reacción normal para una pareja casada, pero después de todo ellos nunca habían sido una pareja normal.

_**"¿Ustedes nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales?"**_ Soltó, sin pensar en alguna expresión más sutil para consultarles acerca del tema.

Ambos se pusieron más rojos, si eso era posible, y clavaron los ojos en el suelo.

_**"Fue por esa razón que acudimos a usted doctor"**_ Ranma fue el primero en hablar, aunque estaba lleno de vergüenza**_ "Akane no confía en otros doctores y pensamos que quizás podría ayudarnos con algún método para que…nosotros no…usted sabe…"_**

El doctor Tofú abrió los ojos como platos.

**_"No entiendo, ¿Les gustaría concebir a su bebé con algún tratamiento alternativo?"_**

Los muchachos se miraron, aún avergonzados, antes de asentir y mirar al doctor, esperando una respuesta con ansias. El hombre los miró sombrado ¿Como era posible que durmiendo en la misma habitación hayan pasado dos años sin que nada ocurriese entre estos dos? Observó a Akane, que parecía estar un poco triste. Él tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos a acercarse, y lo iba a hacer.

**_"Escuchen, esos tratamientos son demasiado caros, y además tardan mucho tiempo antes de ser realmente efectivos. Creo que si ninguno de ustedes presenta algún tipo de problema, podría ser mucho más barato y rápido que lo intenten de la forma natural"_**

**"Pero…es que..."**

**_"Nada de peros Akane, ustedes son una pareja casada. No hay nada de malo en que quieran tener un hijo y lo que hagan para tenerlo será algo completamente normal"_**

**_"Doctor Tofu…"_**

El doctor ignoró al muchacho por completo y se levantó de su silla para buscar algo en su boticario. Era una bolsa que contenía unas semillas de color café claro.

**_"Ranma, toma estas medicinas. Quiero que se las des sin falta a Akane cada noche antes de dormir. Antes de una semana tendrán el efecto deseado. Pero es importante que seas tú el que se las dé"_**

El chico sólo asintió, en parte por resignación, pero también tenía curiosidad acerca del resultado de todo esto.

La pareja camino hacia su casa lado a lado, mirando el suelo y sin saber que decir. La recomendación del doctor Tofu había sido clara: tendrían que consumar su matrimonio si querían convertirse en padres en algún futuro próximo. Pero la sola idea de eso los hacía sonrojarse. Sólo se habían besado una vez, el día de su matrimonio, y nunca habían dormido en la misma cama. Como podrían pasar esa barrera que habían levantado entre los dos desde que se conocieron?

* * *

><p>Quise hacer una especie de introduccióncapitulo. Más adelante iré completando la información que me ha faltado hasta ahora. Alguien extrañó a las prometidas? al resto de la familia? Pues vienen en camino ;D


	2. Consejos Divinos

Bueno, aquí está el otro capítulo en el que traje de vuelta a Nabiki por que a) es mi personaje favorito y b) alguien necesita darle consejos a la despistada de Akane no?

Gracias por los comentarios, es importante para mi ver si la historia es por lo menos creíble (yo tampoco habría aguantado dos años con el bombón de Ranma al lado sin nada de nada, pero en fin)

* * *

><p>Tres días habían pasado desde la conversación con el doctor Tofu, sin embargo la pareja no había vuelto a mencionar el tema. Akane había estado muy rara los últimos días, e incluso cuando Kasumi los visitó el día anterior no corrió para coger en brazos a su sobrino como solía hacerlo.<p>

Ranma abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama. Mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos pudo notar que su esposa estaba aún en la habitación sentada sobre su cama, lo cual era poco común en ella. Por lo general cuando él despertaba Akane ya se encontraba haciendo compras en el mercado o dando clases de defensa personal a muchachas en el dojo. La observó en silencio mientras ella levantaba la vista de un papel que tenía en la mano hacia su marido.

**_"Buenos días, Ranma"_** Dijo distraídamente, mientras sus ojos volvían al papel.

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad.

**_"¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?"_** Preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia la cama de su esposa para observar el papel de cerca.

**_"Me lo dio Kasumi. Al parecer el doctor Tofu le contó de nuestra visita…"_**

**_ººººº  
><em>**

_* Tarde anterior…*_

**_"Que es Kasumi?"_** pregunto la chica mientras ojeaba lo que parecía ser un calendario con cuadros de colores

**_"Es lo que yo y Tofu ocupamos cuando quisimos tener a nuestro hijo"_** respondió la mayor de las Tendo, sonriendo tiernamente y apretando al pequeño bulto dormido en sus brazos **_"Es un calendario. Aquí anotas tus cambios hormonales de cada día" _**explicó, mientras pasaba los dedos por los cuadros de colores **_"hasta llegar a los días en los que el embarazo es viable"_** detuvo los dedos en una serie de cuadros rojos.

Akane observó el papel de nuevo, murmurando palabras poco agradables dirigidas a su cuñado bocón. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par. Si Kasumi estaba en lo cierto, faltaba una semana para estar en ese periodo de 'vialidad' como había dicho su hermana. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar enseguida. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para ninguno de los procesos que debía enfrentar para quedar embarazada, en especial uno que incluía a su esposo.

**_"Yo…no sé Kasumi. En realidad estaba empezando a hacerme a la idea de renunciar a tener un hijo con Ranma. Las cosas…son complicadas entre nosotros" _**Trató de explicarse la chica, pero las palabras que realmente quería decir no salían de su boca.

Su hermana le toco el hombro afectivamente mientras balanceaba a su dormido hijo con la otra mano.

**_"Las cosas entre tú y Ranma siempre han sido complicadas, pero siempre me dio la impresión de que, al mismo tiempo, hacía que su relación se mantuviera sólida"_** La mujer miró a su hermana menor con la ternura que ya era característica en ella y tratando de no sonrojarse prosiguió **_"Sólo tienes de dejarte llevar más por tus sentimientos que por tu agresividad"_**

Akane se sonrojó. Sabia muy bien a qué sentimientos se refería Kasumi y los había estado suprimiendo durante los dos últimos años.

**_"Lo he intentado Kasumi, pero…" _**Quiso decirle que no se sentía lo suficientemente mujer como para buscar a Ranma, que él no parecía tener las necesidades que ella sentía pero se tragó sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría entenderla Kasumi cuando se había casado con un hombre que estaba loco por ella?

**_"Akane, sólo relájate. Si Ranma se casó contigo es por que te quiere para toda la vida. Y tú debes demostrarle que tienes las mismas intenciones"_**

La muchacha sólo asintió, pensando en como rayos haría para demostrarle a Ranma que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

_**ººººº**  
><em>

**_"Y entonces, ¿Qué es?"_** Insistió Ranma por tercera vez, pero Akane parecía estar en otro planeta.

De pronto la chica dejó de mirar los papeles de forma ensimismada y volvió a mirar a su marido.

**_"Es un calendario femenino Ranma, muestra los días en los que el quedar embarazada es más probable" _** Explicó, sonrojándose un poco y dirigiendo la mirada al piso mientras hablaba.

Al escuchar a Akane, Ranma perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado sobre la cama de la muchacha, con los ojos como platos. Cuando al fin recuperó la capacidad de hablar se dirigió a la muchacha.

**_"Y…y que… ¿Qué días son?"_**

Una mezcla de miedo, emoción y desesperación invadió a la pareja.

**_"La próxima semana" _**respondió finalmente Akane en un susurro apenas audible.

La chica dirigió la mirada hacia su esposo, que parecía estar en una especie de shock.

**_"E..e…e..¡Entonces la próxima semana será!" _**

El chico saltó de la cama de su esposa y tomando lo que encontró de sus ropas salió en dirección al baño para cambiarse, dejando a Akane atónita.

Antes de que ella pudiese salir de su habitación para preguntarle que demonios ocurría con él, Ranma corrió fuera de la casa hasta llegar a la consulta del doctor Tofu.

**_"Oh, hola Ranma! No esperaba que vinieras sino hasta la próxima semana, pero eso no importa, pasa"_**

Ranma entró en la sala de examinación donde el doctor solía ver a sus pacientes, asombrado de la calma del hombre al verlo.

**_"¿Cómo es eso de que esperaba que viniera?"_** preguntó con curiosidad.

El doctor solo rió y se rasco la cabeza.

**_"Bueno, supuse que necesitarías a alguien con quien conversar y que sería tu única opción. Vamos, siéntate"_**

El muchacho obedeció y tragó saliva.

**_"Verá, vine a hablar con usted por que…"_** Por más que quisiera las palabras no salían.

**_"No debes sentir vergüenza Ranma" _**Lo animó el doctor, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él **_"Sólo dímelo, si es que realmente quieres solucionarlo…"_**

**_"¡No puedo tocar a Akane!"_** gritó el chico de pronto, sonrojándose en extremo **_"Cuando recién nos casamos, lo intenté. Pero apenas la miro siento que me voy a desmayar y me pongo nervioso y en vez de hacer algo termino insultándola y arruinando todo"_**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar la respiración.

**_"Ya me esperaba algo así, no podía haber otra explicación para el hecho de no haber consumado su matrimonio con ya casi dos años de casados" _**El doctor lo miró, como si este fuese un asunto que tratara todos los días **_"Dime Ranma, tu deseas a Akane? Me refiero a una forma sexual, por que me consta que la amas"_**

**_"Pues…la verdad es que…"_** Dudó un poco antes de asentir silenciosamente con la cabeza, sin embargo de inmediato se apresuró a agregar **_"Pero al parecer ella no siente estas cosas, por que si no me lo habría dicho, ¿Cierto?"_**

**_"O puede que ella esté pasando por la misma frustración sin que tú sin que te enteres"_** Respondió el doctor con toda calma.

Ranma se sonrojó. ¿Era posible que Akane sintiera esas mismas ganas de estar con él? Se quedó pensativo por unos minutos.

**_"Pero, ¿Por qué me ocurre esto? ¿Por qué no puedo ser amoroso con ella?"_**

**_"Verás Ranma, desde que naciste se te educó con poco afecto físico…"_** Comenzó el doctor, pero se vio interrumpido de inmediato por el chico.

**_"¡Entonces mi papá tiene la culpa de todo esto!"_** Exclamó Ranma, frunciendo el ceño y empuñando la mano.

**_"No, no del todo. Tus prometidas también tienen algo de culpa. Ellas te muestran un tipo de afecto que si bien es un poco exacerbado, es normal en las parejas. Pero como siempre te están metiendo en problemas y además tu no correspondes sus sentimientos, has creado una especie de rechazo hacia ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas"_**

**_"Entonces no me acerco a Akane por que temo que ella sienta lo mismo que cuando a mi me abraza Shampoo…"_** dijo el chico, más para el mismo que para el doctor.

Finalmente empezaba a comprender su propio comportamiento.

**_"Exactamente"_** lo avaló el doctor Tofu, que parecía estar fascinado por el caso "**_Creo que cuando estás cerca de tu esposa piensas demasiado. La amas, sin duda, pero lo que te acabo de explicar más el hecho de que tú y Akane se han demostrado amor con golpes e insultos desde que se conocieron hace que te paralices al momento de querer cambiar su dinámica de afectuosidad, si así se le podría llamar a la violencia mutua que se profesan"_**

Ranma se quedó en silencio digiriendo las palabras del doctor como si se tratase de una técnica de combate nueva.

**_"Entonces lo que tengo que hacer es no pensar, ¿Correcto?"_** Dijo al fin, con un tono esperanzado.

El doctor rió y levantándose para darle una palmada en el hombro asintió

**_"Exacto Ranma. No pienses, sólo haz lo que te dicta el corazón"_**

**_"Después de estos dos años el corazón me dicta hacer muchas cosas…"_** respondió el chico sonrojándose.

El doctor volvió a reír.

**"Podrías empezar por algo sencillo, para no asustarla"**

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo día sin noticia alguna de Ranma, Akane se disponía a dormir. Llevaba puesto su viejo pijama amarillo que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y por primera vez sintió que la prenda de vestir no le acomodaba. Suspirando, se tendió sobre su cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada el calendario que Kasumi le había obsequiado. Se dedicó a observarlo, con sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien más entró en la habitación. De pronto vio una cara familiar junto a la suya, observando con la misma atención el calendario.<p>

**_"Nabiki!"_** gritó la chica al reconocer a su hermana mayor **_"¿Qué haces aquí?"_**

**_"Es mi casa aún, ¿no?"_** respondió la mediana de los Tendo, encogiéndose de hombros **_"Vine a pasar el fin de semana"_**

**_"Bueno, pues podrías haber golpeado la puerta, no sabes…"_**

Pero Nabiki parecía no estar escuchando a Akane, y seguía observando el calendario con atención antes que su hermana menor reaccionara y lo escondiera bajo la almohada.

"**_Oh, un calendario de planeación familiar"_** Afirmó después de meditar unos segundos, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro **_"¿Acaso tú y Ranma piensan hacerme tía nuevamente?"_**

**_"¡Já! Nabiki como puedes pensar algo así. Yo y Ranma teniendo un bebé, ¡Por favor!"_** trató de negar Akane, aunque estaba roja como un tomate y las manos le sudaban.

**_"Ah bueno, por que podría ayudarte"_** dijo Nabiki con su tono de 'y que mas da' antes de encaminarse a la puerta **_"Pero dado que no es el caso…"_**

Pero antes que llegase a la puerta Akane saltó de su cama y alcanzó a su hermana

**_"¡Nabiki, espera! ¿Cómo es eso de que podrías ayudarme?"_**

**_"Entonces es verdad…"_** La sonrisa de suficiencia típica de Nabiki volvía a su rostro.

**_"Vamos Nabiki habla de una vez! Como podrías ayudarme?" _**

Akane miraba a su hermana con desesperación mientras esta entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía aún más.

**_"Esto te lo voy a cargar a tu cuenta hermanita…"_**

* * *

><p>Tendrá Akane que pagarle a Nabiki hasta en la siguiente vida? Ranma habrá logrado dejar de pensar o le dio un sindrome tipo Ryoga y no encuentra el camino de vuelta a casa?<p>

Los padres y las prometidas más uno que otro personaje adicional vendrán en el siguiente capítulo :P**_  
><em>**


	3. Casi listos, ¿Pero para qué?

Me demoré un poco más en este capítulo por que quería agregar varias cosas y no sabía como ponerlas todas en tan poco espacio. Pero aquí está!

* * *

><p>El canto de los pájaros que anidaban en el árbol al lado de su ventana la despertó. De inmediato recordó todo. La noche anterior se había quedado escuchando los consejos de Nabiki hasta tarde, luego esperó a Ranma hasta que se quedó dormida.<p>

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. No había rastro de su esposo, excepto la cama desecha al lado de la suya. Respiró profundo. Por lo menos había pasado la noche ahí. Se levantó de un salto y vio como la manta que la cubría caía a su lado. Se había quedado dormida sobre la cama y alguien la había arropado.

_**"Ranma…"**_

De inmediato se arregló y bajó a la sala, donde se encontraban Nabiki y sus padres tomando desayuno.

_**"¿Y Ranma?"**_ preguntó, sin siquiera dar los buenos días.

_**"Salió. Dijo que volvería pronto"**_ respondió Nabiki sin darle mayor importancia, mientras levantaba la vista de su comida a su hermana. Chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza en forma negativa _**"¿Qué te dije acerca de la ropa, hermanita?**_

Akane abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y antes de que sus padres empezaran a reprenderla por no saber el paradero de su marido, volvió a su cuarto para cambiarse mientras pensaba en donde podría estar Ranma.

Cuando no volvió a la hora de almuerzo, la chica se preocupó. Se estaba preparando para salir a buscarlo cuando de pronto el muchacho apareció por la puerta, con la vestimenta llena de polvo y aspecto cansado

_**"¿Dónde estuviste ayer? ¿Y de dónde vienes ahora? Te desapareciste todo el día!"**_ saltó Akane tan pronto lo vio, sin darle tiempo de nada.

_**"Yo…"**_ balbuceó Ranma, pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

_**"Mira, sé que te asustó la idea de…tú sabes, pero quiero que sepas que…"**_

_**"Trabajando"**_ La interrumpió él ahora, sonrojándose un poco _**"He estado trabajando en una construcción en las afueras de Nerima"**_

Akane lo miró, totalmente confundida.

_**"¿Para qué? No tenemos necesidades en casa, el dojo nos deja para tener un buen pasar"**_ lo observó un poco más y frunció el ceño _**"¿Acaso Nabiki te está chantajeando?"**_

El chico rió y negó con la cabeza.

_**"No, no es eso"**_ respondió, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Después de unos segundos sacó un folleto extremadamente arrugado. Era un folleto de un hotel en un pueblito un tanto alejado de la ciudad. Akane separó los ojos del folleto para mirar al chico, que sonreía con suficiencia_** "¿Bonito, no? Quiero que vayamos el próximo fin de semana. Tu…tu calendario dice…"**_

Akane comprendió de pronto, y lo hizo saber adoptando un color rojo intenso. Volvió a mirar el folleto. Su esposo tenía razón, el lugar era muy bonito.

_**"Ranma, no creo que sea necesario. ¡El lugar debe ser carísimo!"**_

_**"Lo es, pero con lo que gané cargando sacos de cemento en la construcción, más lo que gano entrenando podré costearlo"**_ Explicó, mientras se masajeaba los brazos y mantenía esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia _**"Creo que es justo, ya que no tuvimos luna de miel cuando nos casamos..."**_ De pronto se sonrojó y su expresión cambió de alegría a pánico _**"¡No es que esté insinuando nada, eh Akane!"**_

_** "No, no te preocupes"**_ Se apresuró a decir la chica. Ranma en verdad quería estar con ella y por primera vez lo demostraba. _**"Muchas gracias Ranma, es un muy bonito gesto"**_

Levantó la vista hacia su marido, pero los ojos de él no estaban al mismo nivel que los de ella para ser exactos.

_**"A…A…Akane, ¿Son nuevas esa blusa y esa falda que estás ocupando?"**_ preguntó Ranma, mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. La blusa era blanca casi transparente, sin mangas y con un escote muy pronunciado mientras que la falda azul era más corta de lo que Akane hubiese encontrado escandaloso.

_**"Si, un regalo de Nabiki. ¿Te parecen muy feas?"**_ Preguntó preocupada. Quizás la idea de Nabiki había sido un tanto extravagante.

El muchacho movió las manos y la cabeza de forma exagerada, mientras sus ojos seguían en una parte de la anatomía de su esposa que no era la cara.

_**"¡No, por supuesto que no!"**_ Exclamó con energía, para luego agregar en un susurro _**"Nabiki tiene buen gusto"**_

Akane se sintió en extremo avergonzada, sin embargo sonrió, satisfecha de la reacción de su marido. Tal vez Nabiki no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

** ooooo**

_*Noche anterior*_

_**"Entonces, ¿Tú crees que tengo que cambiar para agradarle a Ranma?"**_ Preguntó Akane, mientras seguía a su hermana a su habitación.

La mediana de los Tendo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

_**"Para nada hermanita"**_ Respondió, al tiempo que abría su closet y miraba dentro _**"No sé que pasará por la cabeza de mi cuñado, pero al parecer le encanta como eres"**_

Akane la miró, impaciente.

_**"¿Entonces?"**_

_**"Lo que debes hacer es resaltar algunos aspectos, sobre todos los físicos"**_ Nabiki sacó unas prendas de su closet y se las entregó a su hermana, que la miraba con asombro _**"Tu cabello, tu ropa, tu cuerpo. Todo debe decir 'tómame y hazme la madre de tu hijo o muere en el intento' "**_

_**"Nabiki!"**_ Exclamó Akane, sonrojándose por completo.

_**"¿Qué? Me pediste que te ayudara, ¿No?"**_ Tomó la coleta que afirmaba el cabello de su hermana menor y la jaló, dejando libre la azul cabellera de la chica, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Nabiki sonrió **_"Entonces tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga…"_**

_*Fin del recuerdo*_

**ooooo**

Akane volvió al presente, donde su marido seguía ensimismado mirándola como nunca había hecho.

_**"Bueno, voy a dar mi clase. Las chicas ya están en el dojo"**_ Nabiki le había dicho que tenía que actuar como siempre, así que eso hizo.

_**"Claro"**_ Respondió Ranma, aún embobado. De pronto volvió en si **_"¡Espera! Hay algo más que quiero discutir contigo"_**

**_"Dime"_**

Ranma dudó por unos segundos antes de hablar.

_**"La medicina que nos dio el doctor Tofu. ¿Quieres empezar hoy a tomarla? Por que si no quieres lo entiendo, pero…"**_

Entonces vamos a hacer esto de verdad, pensó Akane. En su visita el doctor Tofu les había dado unas semillas para hacer más fácil el 'proceso'. Aunque Akane no sabía para qué servirían en verdad, cualquier ayuda era apreciada en estos momentos.

**_"Si, quiero tomarlas ¡Aunque recuerda que el doctor dijo que eres tú el que me las debe dar!"_**

Ranma sonrió y respiró con tranquilidad, mientras Akane se daba la media vuelta en dirección al dojo. La chica caminó fuera de la casa aún sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su marido sobre ella.

**...**

Los días pasaron en total calma hasta que llegó el viernes, que era el día que había reservado Ranma para su llegada al hotel. Estarían ahí cinco días, y aunque no se había hablado del tema para ambos estaba más que claro cual era el objetivo del viaje.

_**"Nuestros hijos al fin unirán las familias de forma definitiva, Tendo! Qué alegría!"**_ exclamó el padre de Ranma mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

_**"Tienes razón Saotome, es un día feliz para nosotros!"**_

Ranma y Akane escuchaban en silencio. El tema del futuro heredero que uniría a las familias era de lo único que hablaban sus padres desde que, por error, escucharon la noticia de los labios de Nabiki.

_**"¡No puedo esperar a que Nodoka vuelva para decírselo! ¡Va a estar tan feliz! ¡Al fin la hombría de nuestro hijo será probada!"**_

La madre de Ranma había decidido hacer un viaje a su tierra natal para finalizar unos asuntos, como la venta de la casa familiar y recibir la herencia que le había dejado su padre. La pareja suspiró. Ni siquiera querían imaginarse como serían sus vidas cuando la esposa de Genma volviera a Nerima

_**"¿Y muchachos? ¿A qué hora se irán de luna de miel?"**_ Preguntó de pronto el calvo hombre, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Akane estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto sintió a Ranma levantarse de un salto con el ceño fruncido

_**"¡No es una luna de miel y no es tu asunto papá!"**_ el chico gritó, negado sus sentimientos como tantas veces lo había hecho antes (y después) de su matrimonio.

Akane sintió su corazón apretarse, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente terminó su desayuno y, sin mirar a su esposo, se levantó de la mesa.

**_ "Permiso, voy al dojo a preparar todo para mi clase"_**

De inmediato Ranma supo que lo había arruinado todo, una vez más. Siguió a Akane hasta el dojo pero éste ya se encontraba lleno de chicas esperando a Akane y el muchacho no se atrevió a entrar.

Se quedó observándola mientras impartía su clase. Había algo distinto en ella, en sus expresiones y en sus acciones, además de estar usando ropa nueva que dejaba ver mucho más piel que la anterior. Ranma se estremeció al pensar en la falda corta que su esposa había ocupado hace dos días. En esa ocasión casi sin pensarlo se había acercado a ella y estuvo a punto de besarla antes de ser interrumpidos por sus padres.

Maldijo al par de ancianos en sus pensamientos, por haberlo interrumpido y por provocar el enojo de Akane. Y es que siempre que sus padres se entrometían en la relación terminaba respondiendo cosas que no sentía ni creía y Akane acababa enojándose con él. Pero pronto eso cambiaría. En cuestión de horas estarían camino hacia el hotel y pasarían cinco días completamente solos y sin interrupciones.

Sin que se diera cuenta los minutos pasaron y la clase de Akane acabó. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar las voces chillonas de las alumnas de su esposa y de inmediato se incorporó y entró al dojo. Pero por más que intentó llamar la atención de la chica, ella seguía ignorándolo.

**_"Akane, vamos. ¡No fue mi culpa!"_** insistió el chico, pero la muchacha seguía ordenando sus cosas sin prestarle la menor atención.

Debe seguir enojada por lo ocurrido en el comedor, pensó el chico al mismo tiempo que escudriñaba en su mente para buscar alguna solución. Pero ésta vino sola, ya que mientras trataba de convencer a su esposa una chica pelirroja y bastante atractiva se acercó a él, como era de costumbre. Yaomi era su nombre y desde que había empezado a tomar clases con Akane dedicaba todo tiempo libre a coquetearle a Ranma descaradamente, provocando más de una pelea entre los chicos.

**_"Hola Ranma, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí"_** Dijo la chica con su tono de voz rasposo.

Ranma la miró de reojo y de pronto una excelente idea vino a su cabeza.

_**"Hola Yaomi"**_ Respondió, más animado que de costumbre **_"La verdad es que vine a buscar a mi esposa"_**

Miró a Akane, que de inmediato se volteó para mirarlo con incredulidad. El plan estaba funcionando.

**_"¿A Akane? Vaya, deben tener problemas si tienes que venir a buscarla al dojo"_**

La pelirroja rió fríamente, pero Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó.

_**"En lo absoluto Yaomi. Vine a buscarla por que no puedo pasar ni un segundo sin ella"**_ Al escuchar estas palabras la incredulidad de Akane pasó a vergüenza. Jamás había escuchado a Ranma decir algo tierno desde que contrajeron matrimonio, menos en público. De pronto el chico la miró con decisión _**"Koishi, ven aquí"**_

Y fue en un instante. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, Ranma caminó los diez centímetros que lo separaban de su esposa y la tomó por la cintura posesivamente para juntar sus cuerpos y sus labios con los de ella. Akane ni siquiera reaccionó, solo se limitó a apoyar sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del chico. La sensación de los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos la paralizó por unos segundos, y antes de que pudiese responder el beso con propiedad Ranma se apartó de ella y la miró con una ternura que hizo que temblaran sus piernas.

**_"Estaba pensando en cancelar mi clase con los chicos para llegar más temprano al hotel, ¿Qué te parece?"_** Se las arregló para decir el chico mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Pero Akane no escuchó. O tal vez si. Pero por primera vez en su vida no podía armar una oración coherente.

_**"Claro…"**_ Respondió la chica, sin saber mucho que estaba respondiendo. Miró de reojo a la pelirroja antipática, que tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro y sonrió satisfecha mientras posaba los ojos sobre su marido nuevamente _**"Voy a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje y vuelvo enseguida, ¿Está bien?"**_

El chico asintió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle y sus manos seguían sobre las caderas de Akane, aferrándose a ella de forma posesiva.

_**"Ranma, tus manos…"**_

Las quitó de inmediato, como si le hubiera dado la corriente. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y dirigió los ojos al piso mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Akane lo miró por un momento y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del dojo.

_**"¡No tardes!"**_ De pronto exclamó Ranma, con desesperación en la voz.

Akane se dio vuelta para sonreírle y asentir. Todo esto tenía que ser un sueño. Así de irreal se sentía la chica mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial. Ranma la había besado, ¡Y en público! Era tanta la felicidad que había dentro de ella que sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Pero de pronto toda la felicidad de esfumó.

_**"Akane Tendo, te estábamos buscando"**_ Escuchó una voz familiar atrás de ella.

De inmediato se dio vuelta para ver a nada más y nada menos que Ukyo, una de las prometidas de su marido, acompañada de Shampoo, otra de las mismas.

_**"¿Shampoo? ¿Ukyo?"**_

No sabía que hacían las chicas frente a ella, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

**_"Nos ha llegado el rumor de que planeas hacer un viaje con Ranma, ¿Es eso cierto?"_**

Ukyo la apuntó con su espátula, desafiándola a decir la verdad.

_**"¿Cómo es que…?"**_ Akane se calló de pronto.

Yaomi, claro está. La chica, además de ser roba maridos era amiga de Shampoo y de seguro le había ido con el chisme.

**_"¿Y qué si fuera cierto?"_** respondió Akane con voz desafiante. Después de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana tenía más razones que nunca de defender la relación con su marido**_ "¡Ranma es mi esposo y puedo hacer los viajes que quiera con él!"_**

_**"¡Aireen no ir a ningún sitio con chica violenta!"**_ gritó Shampoo, adoptando una posición de pelea "¡Yo evitar que eso ocurra a cualquier costo!"

Akane no tuvo más remedio. Se puso en posición de pelea también, lista para defender lo que recién comenzaba a sentir como suyo.

_**"¿Y que van a hacer para evitarlo?"**_

Todo ocurrió en un destello. Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ella pero antes que pudieran tocarla una fuerza extraña pero familiar la alzó del suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba volando por los techos de Nerima, en brazos de su marido.

_**"Sabía que si se enteraban harían algo…"**_ murmuraba Ranma mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado con una facilidad única.

De pronto se detuvo. Miró alrededor y puso a Akane en el suelo, o más bien sobre el techo.

_**"Nos tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible…"**_ Dijo, de nuevo más para si mismo que para su esposa.

_**"Volvamos a la casa a buscar nuestras cosas y nos vamos"**_ Propuso Akane, pero Ranma negó con la cabeza.

_**"No, ellas irán por nosotros allá. Vámonos ahora"**_

Ranma comenzó a caminar pero Akane no lo siguió. La muchacha se quedó ahí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El chico respiró profundo y volvió al lado de su esposa.

_**"Te lo prometo, todo será distinto cuando estemos alejados. Nuestra familia, mis prometidas, tus enamorados. Todos desaparecerán"**_

Sin pensarlo le tomó las manos. Quiso arrepentirse, pero en ese mismo momento Akane caminó unos pasos hacía el y buscó sus ojos.

**_"¿Y que pasará cuando volvamos, Ranma?"_** Preguntó, su voz llena de angustia.

Ranma no sabía que responder y Akane no esperaba una respuesta de todos modos. Era muy pronto aún.

_**"Por favor, vámonos"**_ Rogó de nuevo el chico, apretándole las manos.

Akane lo miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

**_"Si nos apuramos, alcanzaremos el tren de las cuatro"_**

* * *

><p>Agregué solo una palabra en otro idioma que es "Koishi" pero creo que la mayoría de los que leen en esta sección (Mangas) sabe que significa "amor" o "amada" . En el próximo capitulo se viene un poco más de acción!<p> 


	4. Esa extraña forma de amar

Me tardé varios días en finalizar este capitulo, así que espero que lo valga :P

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre el pequeño pueblo donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane. La pareja ya había pasado por la recepción y ahora se encontraba siendo escoltada por un joven menudo que se movía sigilosamente por los pasillos del hotel. El chico, de apariencia sencilla, ojos negros y piel blanca como la nieve había quedado boquiabierto en el momento en el que vio a Akane, lo cual hizo que Ranma pasara de estar híper nervioso a híper celoso.<p>

Finalmente el muchacho se detuvo y luego de mirar a Akane por unos minutos y sonrojarse inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

"_**Esta es su habitación, señor Saotom**__**e"**_ Señaló el chico, pero sin despegar los ojos de Akane_** "Señora Saotome, espero que sea de todo su gusto. Si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarme…"**_

Ranma, que estaba celoso e impaciente, tomó a Akane del brazo y entró en la habitación.

"_**Si si muchas gracias ¡Ahora vete!"**_ Y cerró la puerta de sopetón, con el ceño fruncido.

Akane le golpeó la cabeza y cogió las bolsas con ropa recién comprada que su marido había tirado al suelo para cerrar la puerta.

"_**¡Ranma! No tenías que ser tan agresivo con el chico…sólo quería ayudar"**_

La chica miró a su alrededor, admirando la habitación. Estaba pintada de un color amarillento suave y decorado elegantemente con cuadros de paisajes, con una iluminación perfecta si fuese de día pensó la chica al ver el gran ventanal que había frente a la cama. En verdad era muy bonita. De inmediato la sensación de pánico que había estado sintiendo durante toda la tarde volvió a ella.

"_**Si claro, apuesto que si le pido ayuda para dejarte embarazada aceptaría encantado"**_gruñó Ranma mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba sobre ella, respirando profundo.

Akane rió y Ranma la miró. En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estaban solos y lejos de todos. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sintiendo como el nerviosismo y la ansiedad los envolvía, incapaces de moverse o decir algo para aliviar la tensión.

Finalmente fue la chica la que rompió el momento, desviando la vista y riendo nerviosamente.

"_**Bueno, voy a tomar un baño. ¡El viaje fue agotador!"**_Exclamó, mientras buscaba algo de la ropa nueva que habían comprado de camino al hotel dentro de las bolsas.

Sin volver a mirar a Ranma, se metió en el baño que estaba adjunto a la habitación. Apenas sintió el agua correr, Ranma saltó de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas en círculos. ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer para acercarse a Akane? ¿Debería esperar que ella lo hiciera? ¡Claro que no! Se regañó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Él era el hombre, era su trabajo hacer que las cosas pasaran… ¿Pero Cómo?

Paró en seco al recordar lo que había puesto en su bolsillo antes de salir detrás de Akane esa tarde. Sacó cuidadosamente la pequeña bolsa que contenía la última semilla que le tenía que dar a su esposa. ¿Qué efectos tendría la medicina del doctor Tofu sobre la chica? Se preguntó mientras sacaba la curiosa semilla de la bolsa para observarla mejor.

De pronto notó algo extraño, un silencio… ¡El correr del agua ya no se escuchaba! Y él aún sin un plan. Como era típico en él, entró en pánico, y con los nervios dejó caer la semilla al suelo, la cual rodó bajo la cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al suelo para recuperar la valiosa medicina y para ocultar su cara de Akane, que venía saliendo del baño.

"_**¡Me siento como nueva! La pijama que compré me quedó un poco ajustada pero…"**_

Inconscientemente, Ranma se dio vuelta a mirarla y no pudo evitar suspirar, con los ojos como platos pegados en su esposa. Definitivamente 'ajustado' debía ser sinónimo de 'perfecto', por que Akane nunca se había visto más bonita en su vida.

"_**¿Qué haces en el suelo?"**_ Preguntó la chica inocentemente mientras se acercaba a su esposo, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Ranma no podía despegar los ojos de la mujer en frente de él. Sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba y la boca seca. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza, haciendo que la voz de Akane se distorsionara. Rápidamente tomó la semilla y se levantó, quedando por sobre el nivel de su esposa.

"_**Tu...tu medicina"**_ Explicó casi en un susurro.

La chica lo miró por un momento, totalmente confundida, y luego tomó la pequeña semilla entre sus dedos.

"_**¿Es la última que queda?"**_ Preguntó, mirando su medicina y luego a su marido.

El chico asintió, tragando saliva y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que tomaba un jarro con agua y un vaso que había en el velador para servirle un poco de agua a la muchacha.

Akane tragó la pastilla obedientemente y esperó, mirando a Ranma atentamente. Así se quedaron por lo que parecieron horas, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, totalmente inmóviles. De pronto la expresión de la chica cambió de expectación a aburrimiento.

"_**No voy a quedar embarazada si sigues mirándome como un tarado"**_ dijo enojada, perdiendo al fin la paciencia y cruzándose de brazos.

El chico salió del embobamiento en el que estaba para adoptar la misma expresión enojada de su esposa.

"_**¡Lo sé! Estoy concentrándome" **_

"_**¿Tanto tienes que concentrarte para besarme?" **_

"_**¡No me presiones!"**_

"…_**por que parecías muy convencido cuando me besaste esta tarde en el dojo"**_

"_**¡Eso fue por que estabas enfadada y no me querías hablar!"**_

"_**¡¿Entonces tengo que enfadarme para que me embaraces?"**_

"_**¡Bueno, ahora estás enojada y no me lo estás facilitando!"**_

"_**¡Pues con tus gritos no me estoy embarazando!"**_

"_**¡Cállate!"**_

"_**¡Cállate tú!"**_

"_**¡No…!"**_

No supo si fue un arrebato de pasión o solo quería hacerla callar, pero en el instante que su esposa abrió la boca él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, asaltando su boca en el acto.

No hubo delicadeza alguna. La chica se resistió por unos segundos ante la sorpresa de los labios del chico moviéndose sobre los de ella, pero luego se incorporó y comenzó a responder los avances de su marido. Era fuego, y a la vez hielo. Los labios de ambos parecían estar hechos para besarse, sus cuerpos para estar así, pegados.

La falta de experticia era obvia, pero poco a poco comenzaron a acostumbrarse a esta nueva forma de comunicarse. Ranma se separó por un momento cuando sintió la falta de oxigeno, aunque sus manos nunca se movieron de la cintura de su esposa. Akane abrió los ojos para observar al chico y ahogó un suspiro al ver los oscurecidos ojos de su esposo sobre ella, devorándola con la mirada. Esta vez no había prometidas ni padres entrometidos que los interrumpieran. Akane sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella pero aún así no podía formar pensamiento coherente alguno.

De pronto un golpeteo los sacó del trance en el que estaban, aunque no se quitaron los ojos de encima. Aparentemente alguien estaba en la puerta.

"_**¡¿Quién es?"**_ Gritó el chico, el fastidio claro en el tono de su voz.

El golpeteó cesó.

"_**Servicio al cuarto. Traigo la cena"**_ Dijo del otro lado de la puerta una voz en extremo femenina.

Ranma bufó. Su esposa solo se limitó a mirarlo embobada. Aparentemente aún no volvía del todo a la Tierra.

"_**¡No queremos comer!"**_ Gritó después de unos segundos, acercando a Akane hacía él.

"_**¡Ranma!"**_ Alegó la chica, al fin en sí, sonrojada ante la falta de vergüenza de su esposo.

El chico la miró incrédulo por unos minutos, pero luego la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Una muchacha rubia, alta y con unos ojos de color azul cielo entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja cubierta.

"_**Está bien, deja la bandeja por ahí"**_ Ranma señaló el velador que había junto a la cama con desgano.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y coqueta, que como de costumbre Ranma no notó. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Akane, que observaba la situación con asombro ante el descaro de la rubia.

"_**Gracias"**_ Dijo, y al ver que la chica no se retiraba agregó con impaciencia _**"Ya puedes irte. Te llamaremos si necesitamos algo" **_

La camarera asintió y caminó hacia la salida, con la misma sonrisa estúpida. Ranma cerró la puerta rápidamente y se volteó hacia su esposa, pero la chica le estaba dando la espalda y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"_**¿Qué ocurre ahora?"**_ Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia Akane.

Pero su esposa se dirigió a la cama y levantó el cobertor para meterse dentro, ignorándolo por completo. Ranma respiró profundo, mientras trataba de descubrir que rayos le había ocurrido a Akane, pero después de unos minutos de profundo análisis concluyó que las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas para intentar comprenderlas, sobre todo la suya.

Ya resignado, el chico caminó hacia la cama y quitándose la camisa y los pantalones procedió a acostarse. No había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos cuando su esposa, que según él ya estaba en el quinto sueño, saltó y lo miró totalmente escandalizada.

"_**¡¿Qué estás haciendo?"**_ Exclamó Akane, notando lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y la poca ropa que tenía puesta su esposo.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"_**¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a dormir"**_ Respondió, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, y cerró los ojos.

"**¿En mi cama?"**

El chico abrió los ojos para mirar alrededor como si buscase algo.

"_**Bueno, es la única cama que veo por aquí"**_ Dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

"_**¡De ninguna forma! Dormirás en el piso"**_ Impuso la chica mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cama, sin éxito.

"_**¡¿Por qué rayos debería dormir en el piso?"**_

Akane dejó de empujarlo y levantándose un poco más sobre la cama se llevó las manos a las caderas.

"_**No esperarás que yo duerma en el piso, ¿O si? ¡Soy la futura madre de tu hijo!" **_

"_**Por como vamos…"**_ Objetó Ranma, sentándose en la cama para alcanzar el nivel de su esposa.

"_**¡Sal de la cama!"**_ Gritó Akane

"_**¡No lo haré!"**_ Gritó de vuelta su esposo.

"_**¡Si no lo haces gritaré!" **_

"_**¡Grita todo lo que quieras, acá no hay nadie que haga caso a tus berrinches!"**_

"_**Eres un insensible y un pervertido!"**_

Ranma ya no pudo soportarlo más. Lo que parecía ser un viaje romántico había terminado en lo de siempre: Akane enojada y peleando con él por alguna razón desconocida. Sin previo aviso le tomó de los hombros, rojo de rabia.

"_**¡Basta ya Akane! ¡Soy tu marido y tengo todo el derecho del mundo **__**a dormir contigo por que eres mi esposa!"**_

Akane se zafó de él, mirándolo con rabia.

"_**¡¿En serio? ¡Por que nadie en este mundo parece notarlo!"**_ Gritó con furia contenida, elevando los brazos en el aire.

El chico la miró por un momento, sin entender el motivo del enfado de su esposa. De pronto recordó a la muchacha que les había venido a dejar la comida. La sonrisa que le dedicó era parecida a la que Shampoo reservaba solo para él. Respiró profundo, al fin comprendiendo.

"_**La camarera me coqueteó, ¿Cierto?"**_ El chico rió, su expresión cambiando de entendimiento a burla _**"Eso es por que soy muy atractivo. ¡Deberías dar gracias por haberte conseguido un esposo tan apuesto!"**_

Si algo sabía de Akane, Ranma pensó, este era el momento en el que la chica sacaba el mazo y lo mandaba a volar por los cielos de la ciudad. Pero su esposa no emitió comentario alguno. Simplemente tomó una almohada y se levantó de la cama en dirección a la puerta.

"_**¿Akane?….¡Akane, por favor! Akane vuelve a la cama…"**_ Ranma saltó detrás de la chica, auto regañándose internamente por ser tan arrogante.

"_**¡¿Y por qué no invitas a la camarera a que te acompañe ah?" **_

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente fuera de control.

"_**¡Por que no la quiero a ella! ¡No quiero a Shampoo ni a Ukyo y menos a Kodashi! ¡A ninguna de ellas! ¡No quiero a ninguna chica que no seas tú! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?"**_

La chica se quedó congelada en la puerta por unos minutos mientras su marido la miraba expectante, pensando que tal vez debía arrepentirse de la confesión que acababa de hacer. De pronto la escuchó respirar profundo, y sin explicación alguna se dio vuelta y tomó su lugar en la cama nuevamente.

"_**Akane…"**_

El chico volvió a su lado de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, cuidando no tocarla en el proceso. Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero justo en ese momento sintió un par de manos frías sobre las suyas. Las manos de Akane. Sintió como se le cortaba la respiración y la sangre le subía a la cabeza, produciendo una serie de sensaciones nuevas para él.

La chica dirigió las manos de su esposo por debajo de las sábanas hasta que se toparon torpemente con sus caderas. Instintivamente, el chico la abrazó y la acercó hacia él hasta que sintió la espalda de Akane sobre su pecho.

Tuvo unas ganas locas de besarla, de tocarla, de tenerla lo más cerca posible. Hundió la cabeza en su cabello y por poco perdió la razón al sentirse invadido con su aroma. Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

Akane posó sus manos nerviosamente sobre las del chico y suspiró como reacción natural al contacto.

"_**Vamos a conseguirlo Ranma. Lo prometo"**_

Ranma solo se limitó a apretarla un poco más contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Algo van avanzando no?<p> 


	5. Rápido, pero inseguro

Al fin otro capítulo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en mi país ha ocurrido un suceso trágico que me ha mantenido ocupada y para ser honestos sin ganas de escribir las últimas dos semanas. Pero en compensación el capítulo es más largo de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en años. Y al parecer su esposa también. Sabía por experiencias anteriores a su matrimonio que la chica se movía bastante mientras dormía, pero esa noche al parecer no se había cambiado de posición, o al menos no lo suficiente como para despertarlo.<p>

Con el aroma del cabello de su esposa impregnando en el lugar y una sonrisa de lado a lado el muchacho comenzaba a despertar, cuando de pronto la sintió despegándose de él de un salto y casi al mismo tiempo escuchó un grito demasiado familiar, recuerdo de todas las veces que había ido al rescate de la muchacha.

"_**Akane…" **_Se incorporó de inmediato al abrir los ojos y ver a la muchacha al lado de la cama, gritando y mirándolo con horror_** "¡¿Qué Ocurre?"**_

La chica lo apuntó, cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de gritar.

"_**Tú….tú**__**…" **_Tartamudeó, abriendo una vez más los ojos y dándole una ojeada temerosa al chico, que aún estaba medio dormido.

"_**¡¿Yo qué?" **_Preguntó su esposo con fastidio, sentándose en la cama con la intención de levantarse.

"_**¡Eres un pervertido!"**_ Gritó esta vez Akane, llevándose las manos a los ojos y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"_**¿De qué estás…?" **_Comenzó el chico, pero de pronto comprendió todo_** "Oh por Dios…"**_

Al levantarse de la cama, habiéndose acostado sólo con una polera y bóxers, descubrió de inmediato el motivo de escándalo de su esposa: Su 'amigo' había decidido despertar antes que él, y seguramente dada la proximidad a la que estaban acostados la chica lo había notado.

Miró a Akane de nuevo, sin saber que decir. Era claro que el chico no estaba sorprendido, lo que hizo a su esposa comprender que esto era habitual en él. Pero para ella no lo era. Pese al estar casados por casi dos años, ésta era la primera vez que el contacto entre ellos pasaba de ser escasamente erótico a algo sexual, y había ocurrido literalmente de la noche a la mañana.

Ranma respiró profundo, sabiendo que la visión de la chica en pijama no iba a ayudar con el problema y avanzó hacia ella para tratar de calmarla.

"_**¡Detente!"**_ Gritó su esposa, al ver al muchacho avanzar.

El chico obedeció y se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía con Akane.

"_**¿Tú crees que esto es algo que se puede detener así como así?" **_Refunfuñó, apuntándose a si mismo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Akane se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, totalmente embobada y no específicamente a los ojos. _¿Le habrá ocurrido esto por mi causa?_ Pensó, y una leve sensación de satisfacción reemplazó el nerviosismo _¿Acaso yo, una chica ordinaria y de pechos planos como dice él, puede hacer que su cuerpo reaccione así?_ Al cabo de unos segundos y al sentir a Ranma carraspeando para llamar su atención, la chica agitó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en el suelo completamente sonrojada.

"_**¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?"**_ Preguntó tímidamente, levantando la vista para mirar a su marido de reojo.

Ranma respiró profundo. Claramente había algo que le molestaba, pero no lo iba a decir. Caminó hacia el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y sacó algo de la ropa que había comprado el día anterior.

"_**Voy a tomar una ducha fría"**_ Dijo finalmente, mirando con una mezcla de tristeza y devoción a la chica, que volvía a convertirse en un manojo de nervios.

Sin decir nada más el muchacho caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Apenas esto ocurrió la chica se desplomó sobre la cama con un torbellino de sensaciones dentro de ella.

Pensó en huir. Sería fácil regresar a casa y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dejar de intentar ser una pareja normal y volver a la rutina. Pero algo se lo impedía. Algo había ocurrido durante la noche, la primera noche que habían compartido una cama, que hacía que la idea de escapar fuese imposible de llevar a cabo.

Dando un largo suspiro se levantó de la cama y decidió que aprovecharía que su esposo tomaba un baño para cambiarse de ropa. No podía ocurrir otra situación embarazosa entre ellos, sobre todo si querían evolucionar como pareja.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, un vestido amarillo mucho más escotado y corto que los vestidos que tenía en casa, recordó la expresión de Ranma antes de entrar al baño. ¿Qué era lo había en su cara? ¿Decepción? Se sentó sobre la cama y de pronto el miedo se apoderó de ella_ ¿Qué tipo de mensaje le estoy dando al reaccionar de esa forma por una situación vagamente sexual? _Pensó, entrando en pánico. _Después de esto ni siquiera se atreverá a acercarse a mí ¡Soy una idiota! ¡¿Por que sigo actuando como una niña de 15 años cada vez que estoy con Ranma? _

Se llevó las manos a la cara, dándose cuenta al fin de lo necia que había sido. Si quería tener un hijo con su esposo, y sobre todo, si quería hacer que el matrimonio entre ellos en verdad funcionara las cosas tendrían que cambiar. Y ella se encargaría de eso.

_**OOOOO**_

Ranma terminó su baño con un balde de agua caliente para volver a su forma masculina. Mientras secaba su cuerpo y tomaba prendas al azar de la ropa nueva que había comprado (unos pantalones negros con una camisa celeste y una polera blanca debajo) pensó en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué Akane se había asustado tanto ante aquella situación? Era la primera vez que dormían juntos como pareja, es verdad, pero también estaban ahí con el propósito de tener un hijo. O tal vez Akane se había arrepentido. Quizás Akane nunca quiso tener un hijo con él, después de todo ¿Quién querría tener un hijo de un fenómeno? Se terminó de vestir con la idea de enfrentar a Akane y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Sin previo aviso, y antes de que la chica se pudiese terminar de arreglar, su esposo salió del tocador y entró en la habitación con decisión. Rápidamente se quitó las manos de la cara y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

_**"¿Qué me miras?"**_ Preguntó el chico con enfado, mirándola desafiantemente. Pero su esposa no respondió.

Akane respiró hondo, dejando que la determinación que había tomado unos minutos antes y una sensación desconocida que le punzaba en el vientre se apoderaran de todo su cuerpo y, antes de que su cabeza pudiese controlar el impulso, la muchacha se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre su marido, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa y haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

El chico solo reaccionó a tomarla firmemente por la cintura al tiempo que ella enredaba las piernas en sus caderas y asaltaba sus labios en un acto inexplicable de pasión. La escena era casi imposible de creer, y por un momento Ranma pensó que alguien más había suplantado a su gruñona e ingenua esposa, que hace escasos minutos gritaba por una situación que de seguro se volvería a repetir si seguían en esa posición. Pero no, era su aroma, eran sus labios los que asaltaban los del chico y definitivamente eran sus manos las que empuñaban su camisa por la espalda con una fiereza desbordante.

Sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, el muchacho apoyó a Akane contra la pared más cercana y posó sus manos sobre las fuertes pero a la vez femeninas piernas de la chica, sin ningún dejo de duda. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado de su cabeza y actuara por si mismo persiguiendo un solo un objetivo: poseer a su esposa, en cuerpo y alma

Pero la realidad finalmente se impuso por sobre sus instintos cuando sus manos continuaron subiendo por las piernas de la chica y ella, lejos de quejarse, emitió un ruido gutural que lo hizo temblar. Algo en esa situación, por más perfecta que fuese, estaba mal y Ranma no podía estar con Akane sin descubrir qué era.

Sin soltarla, pero separando escasamente sus labios de los de ella la miró a los ojos y respirando con dificultad se mordió el labio inferior para aguantarse las ganas de seguirla besando. Y es que la visión de la chica con el pelo suelto y los labios hinchados era increíblemente tentadora.

"_**¿Qué…qué…qué ocurre**__**?" **_preguntó el muchacho en un susurro_** "Hace un rato estabas gritando escandalizada… ¿Y ahora esto?"**_ No quiso sonar enfadado, por que estaba lejos de estarlo, pero si quería una explicación ante tan cambiante comportamiento.

Pero la chica lo ignoró. Lentamente, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, puso los pies en el suelo nuevamente y esbozó una sonrisa de las que hacían que Ranma se olvidara hasta de su nombre

"_**Voy a pedir que suban el desayuno ¿Tienes hambre?"**_ Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono que estaba sobre el velador de su lado de la cama _** "No cenamos nada anoche, y definitivamente necesitaremos energía"**_

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par ante la última declaración de su esposa, y ella al parecer lo notó por que de inmediato su rostro adoptó un rojo intenso y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo

"_**No... no quise decir…"**_

"_**Sé perfectamente lo que quisiste decir"**_Interrumpió el chico, intentando distender la situación. Con decisión se acercó a su esposa y sonrió pícaramente_** "¿Quién es la pervertida ahora, eh?"**_

La respuesta de la muchacha no se hizo esperar, y antes que Ranma pudiese reaccionar, el teléfono que sostenía Akane voló hacia él y aterrizó justo en su rostro.

"_**¡Ranma, eres insoportable!"**_ Gritó la chica y corrió hacia la puerta para salir rápidamente de la habitación en dirección desconocida.

"_**Akane…**__** ¡Akane espera!" **_Suplicó su esposo mientras se frotaba la cara y corría tras ella.

Pero no terminaba de llegar al final del pasillo que conducía a las escaleras cuando el botones que los había recibido la noche anterior se interpuso en su camino

"_**Señor Saotome…"**_

"_**Ahora no, tengo que ir tras mi esposa"**_ Respondió con exasperación, pero el muchacho seguía impidiéndole el paso

"_**¿Hay algún problema?" **_Preguntó cordialmente, al ver la preocupación en el rostro del huésped.

"_**No, ninguno. Soy un imbécil, pero se casó conmigo sabiendo eso" **_

Ranma intentó ponerse en marcha de nuevo, pero el botones se paró frente a él con una expresión que muchas veces había visto en el rostro de Nabiki.

"_**Pues podría tener la solución para ese problema…"**_ Dijo el chico, sonriendo maliciosamente _**"Pero le va a costar"**_

Definitivamente, este hombre era la versión masculina de su cuñada.

"_**¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**_ Preguntó al fin Ranma, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"_**Sato, Señor. Haruto Sato" **_

Ranma sonrió y golpeó la espalda del chico amistosamente.

"_**Pues**__** Haruto, creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos…"**_

_**OOOOO**_

La muchacha corrió hasta que no pudo más. Lo último que quería en el mundo era ver a Ranma de nuevo. ¡Insoportable! Pensó mientras reducía la velocidad y caminaba por el frondoso bosque que salía en los folletos del hotel. Era un lugar hermoso en verdad, su esposo había hecho una muy buena elección.

Después de caminar un rato se sentó sobre una roca a descansar y pensar en que haría al volver a la habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado cuando se trataba de ella y Ranma? Desde el momento en el que se conocieron su relación se había basado en discusiones y golpes, o por lo menos había sido así hasta hace unos días atrás. Recordó lo ocurrido en el cuarto y se ruborizó. ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan familiar un cuerpo ajeno al propio? Habría sido perfecto si Ranma no hubiese abierto la boca, pero como siempre el chico encontraba la forma de arruinar todos sus esfuerzos por ser una pareja normal.

"_**Ranma…"**_Suspiró, mirando hacía el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó cuando su esposo se sentó al lado de ella_**.**_

"_**Akane" **_Dijo el chico, mirándola con devoción.

La muchacha dio un salto y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer que el muchacho estuviese ahí.

"_**¿Co…cómo me encontraste?"**_ Preguntó consternada, pero a la vez curiosa.

Ranma se llevo las manos a la nuca y se encogió de hombros.

"_**Eres mi esposa. Es mi deber saber donde estás en todo momento"**_

El tono posesivo que ocupó para decirlo hizo que la chica volviera a tener esa sensación desconocida en el vientre, pero estaba enfadada con su esposo y nada la haría cambiar de actitud.

"_**Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Yo volveré al hotel"**_dijo Akane, levantándose de un salto y caminando en la misma dirección en la que había llegado al lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiese avanzar mas de diez pasos Ranma la tomó del brazo y la volteó hacía él

"_**No"**_

De nuevo el mismo tono. Otra punzada en el vientre.

"_**¿Disculpa?"**_ No podía creer que el muchacho con el que se había casado hubiese madurado en diez minutos.

"_**Dije que no vas a volver al hotel"**_ Reafirmó Ranma, posando sus ojos oscuros sobres los de ella.

Akane ocupó toda su voluntad interna para salir del shock y enfrentar al que por primera vez en la vida sonaba como su marido.

"_**¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?" **_Posó las manos sobre sus caderas, esperando desarmar al chico con su argumento.

Pero Ranma no parecía sorprendido, por el contrario su cara denotaba satisfacción ante la reacción de la muchacha.

"_**Pues soy tu marid**__**o. Y el futuro padre de tu hijo" **_Afirmó con autoridad mientras miraba a su esposa directamente a los ojos _**"Y te vas a quedar aquí conmigo hasta que yo lo decida" **_

Y antes que la chica pudiese responder la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó hacia él agresivamente, haciendo que chocaran sus cuerpos y sus bocas al mismo tiempo. Akane intentó separarse por unos breves segundos, aunque no se mostró para nada sorprendida ante el asalto del chico, y luego de un pequeño forcejeo se mostraba ávida por estar más cerca de su marido, si eso era posible. Las puntadas en su vientre ya eran incontrolables y a estas alturas ya no importaba lo enfadada que estaba con Ranma, si no lo bien que la hacía sentir el cuerpo de su esposo cerca del suyo. Mientras el muchacho invadía su boca con su lengua, ella buscó el doblez de su camisa y rápidamente se abrió camino y posó sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda. La sensación hizo gemir al chico y Akane sonrió satisfecha, aunque sus labios nunca se separaron.

Los besos eran agresivos, apasionados, como si se tratase de una batalla que ninguno de los dos quisiera perder. De pronto la ropa era solo un impedimento para sentirse más cerca el uno del otro. Guiado por una necesidad más fuerte que cualquier temor, Ranma llevó las manos hacia la espalda de su esposa y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido lentamente, palpando la piel descubierta en el proceso. Ahora fue el turno de la chica de emitir un gemido. El chico aprovechó esto para mover sus labios hacía el cuello de la muchacha, besando su mejilla y mentón en el proceso. Las manos de Akane se movían frenéticamente bajo la polera de su esposo, pero al notar que éste pronto terminaría de bajar el cierre de su vestido, tomó la decisión de dejar a Ranma en las mismas condiciones y se dispuso a desabotonar la camisa que traía puesta el chico sobre la polera. Por supuesto la tarea no fue exitosa debido a la falta de destreza de la chica.

"_**Es más…fácil…si lo hago yo**__**…" **_Ofreció el chico con la respiración entrecortada, al notar que la muchacha comenzaba a frustrarse.

"_**Déjame, puedo hacerlo" **_Separó los ojos de él y miró la camisa para desabotonarla, pero antes que pudiese intentar algo Ranma puso sus manos sobre las de ella e intentó ayudarle en la tarea _**"¡Saca tus manos!"**_

"_**¡Akane por que eres tan terca!"**_

La escena perfectamente romántica empezaba a transformarse en una discusión más, cuando de la nada se escucharon unas voces y una risa bastante familiar acercándose hacia ellos.

"_**¡¿Dónde estar Airen? ¡Shampoo venir por ti para rescatarte de chica violenta!"**_

"_**¡Ran-chan sabemos que estás aquí, más te vale que aparezcas en este mismo instante!"**_

"_**¡Oh Ranma-sama, tu Kodashi está aquí para salvarte!"**_

"_**No desesperes Akane Tendo, ¡Kuno está aquí para protegerte de ese degenerado!"**_

La pareja se miró en estado de shock. ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

"_**Esas voces…"**_Dijo temerosa Akane

"_**Shampoo…"**_Completó Ranma

"_**Ukyo…"**_Prosiguió la chica

"_**¡Y **__**los Tatewaki!" **_Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, el terror presente en sus voces_**.**_

Definitivamente ser una pareja normal sería mucho más difícil de lo que creían.

* * *

><p>¿Qué estará tramando Ranma con el botones? ¿Podrán los Saotome evitar una guerra mundial de prometidas en el hotel? ¿Podrán Ranma Y Akane dejar de discutir y procrear el primogénito de una vez por todas? En el próximo capítulo lo veremos<p>

;D


	6. ¡Nadie arruinará nuestra Luna de Miel!

Un nuevo capítulo! Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Apenas alcanzó Ranma a tomar a Akane y subirse al árbol más próximo cuando el singular grupo de amigos irrumpió en el claro, mirando inquisitivamente alrededor.<p>

**_"Que extraño…juraría que escuché voces que provenían desde esta dirección"_** Dijo Ukyo, mientras ponía especial atención en una roca que yacía al lado de árbol más grande del lugar.

Kodashi y Kuno se adelantaron a la chica sin emitir comentario alguno.

**_"Es un hotel Ukyo, es normal escuchar voces"_** Declaró Shampoo, aunque observaba su alrededor de la misma forma sospechosa **_"El lugar es muy bonito"_** Agregó, con un claro dejo de envidia.

**_"Bueno, mejor vamos directamente hacia el hotel. ¡De seguro Akane tiene prisionero a mi Ranma-Sama en ese lugar!"_** Kodashi no se detuvo en ningún momento, y su hermano la seguía muy de cerca.

**_"¡No desesperes mi querida Akane, Kuno va a tu rescate!" _**

Y tan rápido como llegaron, las chicas y el muchacho se marcharon. Ranma y Akane respiraron profundo, aliviados por no haber sido descubiertos.

**_"¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de donde estaríamos?"_** Fue lo primero que preguntó la muchacha mientras su esposo la bajaba del árbol y la dejaba delicadamente sobre el suelo.

Se detuvieron a pensar por unos segundos hasta que la respuesta obvia vino a ambos al mismo tiempo.

**_"¡Nabiki!" _**Exclamaron al unísono.

Seguramente la mediana de los Tendo había hecho una fortuna al reverlarles su ubicación al trio de dementes.

**_"¡La voy a matar!" _**

**_"Nos encargaremos de mi cuñada cuando volvamos a casa, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos. Lo primero es llegar al hotel antes que ellas" _**El chico miró en todas direcciones y luego tomó la mano de su esposa **_"Ven, conozco un atajo"_**

La chica dudó, pero por primera vez en su vida guardó silencio y siguió a su esposo obedientemente. Luego de unos minutos comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de un atajo, por lo que llegaron antes que las molestas prometidas y Kuno al hotel. Pero antes de que Akane pudiese decir algo, Ranma los arrastró a ambos hacia la recepción, donde se encontraba el chico que los había recibido el día anterior.

_**"¡Haruto!**_" Gritó Ranma, respirando aliviado al ver al muchacho_** "¡Gracias al cielo que estás aquí!"**_

El chico sonrió, sonrojándose y mirando de reojo a Akane, que parecía más confundida que nunca ante la repentina amistad de su marido con el botones. Ranma de inmediato miró a la chica y notó lo sonrojada y desordenada que estaba. Se quedó pasmado observándola por un buen rato hasta que la voz de Haruto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_**"Señor Saotome, está todo arreglado como usted mismo ordenó"**_ Expresó el muchacho, con cierto tono de camaradería.

_**"¿De qué está hablando…?"**_ Preguntó Akane, volviéndose hacia su marido con curiosidad, pero antes que pudiese terminar la oración el chico la interrumpió.

_**"¡Eso no importa ahora!"**_ E ignorándola por completo se volteó hacia el botones con ansiedad _**"¿Ha venido alguien a preguntar por nosotros?"**_

_**"No que yo sepa señor…"**_ Respondió el muchacho, interesado ante la extraña actitud de su inquilino.

_**"¡Excelente! Escucha, quiero que me hagas un favor. En unos momentos vendrán aquí a preguntar por nosotros. Lo que debes hacer es decirles que ya nos marchamos ¿Entendido?"**_

Los ojos del chico brillaron, al igual que su sonrisa. Se acercó hacia ellos y preguntó en voz baja.

_**"¿Y cómo serían estas personas? Claro, para reconocerlas en cuanto las vea"**_

Ranma sonrió también y en ese momento Akane supo exactamente hacia donde iba la conversación de los dos muchachos.

_**"Son tres chicas hermosas…"**_ Declaró su esposo, sonriente

_**"¿Más hermosas que su esposa?"**_ Preguntó sorprendido el chico, con cierto tono de perversión

**"¡Y con mejor carácter también! Además son excelentes cocineras…"** Ranma se apresuró a responder, pero no tuvo que terminar la oración para terminar con un candelabro enterrado en la cabeza, cortesía de su querida esposa.

El botones miró aterrado a Akane y se aclaró la garganta para decir en un tono solemne.

_**"Bueno, en ese caso estaré más que encantado de distraerlas"**_ buscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo plateado que Akane no pudo distinguir mientras se lo entregaba a Ranma, que se incorporaba del golpe propinado con dignidad_** "La llave de su nueva habitación. Es en el quinto piso al fondo a la izquierda"**_

La chica volvió a mirar con confusión a su marido.

_**"¿Nueva habitación? Ranma, ¿Por qué tenemos nueva habitación?"**_

Pero el chico solo se limitó a sonrojarse y a sonreírle de manera cómplice al muchacho rubio.

_**"No preguntes tanto y muévete Akane, que las chicas llegarán en cualquier momento"**_ Y diciendo esto se despidió del botones y nuevamente tomó su mano para caminar hacia las escaleras.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto hacia la habitación. Ranma por vergüenza a lo que venía y Akane por que vio que era inútil seguir preguntando. Pero en el momento en el que el chico abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación todo fue claro. El lugar parecía sacado de una película romántica. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y había velas y pétalos de rosa en toda la habitación, la cama era más grande que la anterior y las sábanas eran rojas y de un material mucho más fino.

**_ "Ranma, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?" _**Preguntó la chica apenas pudo hablar, pues la impresión la había dejado muda por varios minutos.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza mientras observaba las preparaciones que había hecho Haruto al cuarto. Hubiese sido perfecto, pensó Ranma. Perfecto de no ser por el grupo de entrometidas que habían aparecido en el momento menos indicado, como siempre.

**_"Bueno…esto…yo…yo quería demostrarte que no soy tan insensible como dices"_** Admitió al fin, evitando a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su esposa. 

Luego de un momento Akane rió, llamando la atención de su esposo.

_**"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"**_

La muchacha lo miró, pensando si era buena idea aclararle las cosas o no. Pero luego de un rato sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**_"¡Nunca entiendes nada!"_** Exclamó, entre la risa y el fastidio.

**_"¡Por que nunca me explicas nada!"_** Respondió Ranma a la defensiva, observando con cautela como la chica caminaba hacia él con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Akane suspiró se llevó las manos a la cintura.

**_"Bueno, te explicaré"_** Dijo al fin, con un tono de estar diciéndole a un niño pequeño cuanto es dos más dos**_ "No quiero que seas más romántico. Tampoco menos, de hecho creo que te convertirías en una roca si fueras menos romántico de lo que eres"_**

Rió de nuevo y Ranma se debatió entre lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo y la curiosidad que sentía por las declaraciones de su esposa.

**_"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?"_**

Akane levantó los ojos para hacer contacto visual con él y el chico pensó que perdería la conciencia al ver la mirada oscura llena de pasión de la muchacha.

**_"Creo que en este instante tengo todo lo que quiero" _**rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus manos y sonrió**_ "Bueno casi"_**

Casi al mismo tiempo ambos juntaron las caras y los labios en un beso que prometía ser mucho más, pero Ranma se detuvo antes de que pudiese serlo. Akane lo miró fijamente, mitad embobada, mitad enfadada.

_**"Espera un momento. ¿Se te olvido que están persiguiéndonos? ¡Tenemos que huir de ellas!"**_

Ahora la muchacha estaba completamente enfadada.

_**"¡De ningún modo, Ranma. Esas mujeres no van a arruinar mi fin de semana!"**_ Afirmó energéticamente, al mismo tiempo que llevaba las manos hacia el cierre de su propio vestido.

Y ahí mismo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, dejó caer la prenda al suelo quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Ranma abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, totalmente embelesado con la figura ante sus ojos.

_**"¡¿Q…q…Qué que estás haciendo?"**_ Preguntó tartamudeando, intentando detener la hemorragia nasal que de seguro le produciría esa visión.

Pero Akane parecía imperturbable y sólo se limitó a mirarlo con impaciencia.

_**"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Quítate la ropa!"**_ Le ordenó al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia él y tomaba su camisa para desabotonarla.

**"¡¿Queeé?" **Ranma dio dos pasos atrás, mirando con incredulidad a la chica.

Akane bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, como cuando le explicaba matemáticas al muchacho en sus años de preparatoria.

_**"Ya te lo dije. Nadie va a arruinar mi fin de semana"**_ Volvió a intentar desabotonar la camisa de su marido, con más rabia que ternura esta vez_** "¡Voy a salir embarazada de este hotel o me dejo de llamar Akane Tendo!"**_

_**"De hecho tu nombre ahora es Saotome…Akane Saotome"**_ Aclaró el chico, removiendo las manos de su esposa de su camisa.

_**"Pues eso está por verse"**_

Y sus labios chocaron contra los de él, fundiéndose en un beso casi doloroso pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ansias y pasión. Las manos de la chica fueron rápidamente hacia los hombros de su marido para intentar deshacerse de la molesta camisa de una vez por todas. Esta vez aceptó la ayuda de Ranma, que de forma casi instantánea desabrochó la prenda para facilitarle el trabajo a la muchacha.

El chico se había rendido al fin. Si ella no estaba siendo racional, ¿Por que él si debería serlo? Todo era como un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás. Así, cuando al fin la camisa cayó al suelo, se quitó la polera que llevaba debajo y tomó a su esposa por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. La muchacha respondió como él quería, besándolo con más ganas y acariciando su torso con sus suaves manos de una forma casi desesperada

Así, entre besos y caricias erráticas, comenzaron a retroceder hasta que la parte de atrás de las piernas de Akane tocó la cama. Luego de dudar un poco, la chica rodeó al muchacho con los brazos y se dejó caer sobre el colchón de forma delicada, sin dejar de besarlo ni un segundo. Con el fin de buscar equilibrio, Ranma puso una mano sobre el muslo de su esposa y la otra sobre el colchón, mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que había reaccionado apenas la chica lo besó, descansaba completamente sobre ella. Pensó en levantarse de inmediato al recordar la escena de la mañana, pero se detuvo al sentir a la muchacha gemir en sus labios ante la presión de sus áreas íntimas. Al escucharla no pudo controlarse y comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la de ella, haciendo que los gemidos de los dos se hicieran casi incontrolables.

Pero aún quedaba más, Ranma pensó al sentir los pechos de Akane pegados a su cuerpo. Sin aviso alguno, dejó su boca para besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que su mano subía del muslo de la chica hacia su cintura. La muchacha gemía y se movía contra él con soltura, como si toda la vergüenza y las barreras se hubiesen derrumbado.

Y entonces la miró. Quizás por primera vez observó de verdad a la mujer que había convertido en su esposa. Se despegó de su cuello y detuvo todo tipo de acción para mirarla directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el rostro de porcelana de la muchacha.

_**"Akane…No puedo"**_ Dijo después de lo que parecieron horas, al tiempo que usaba sus brazos para alejar a la chica en lo posible y levantarse de la cama. Respiró con dificultad antes de volver a mirarla _**"En verdad no puedo hacerte esto"**_

Akane se quedó congelada, sin saber que hacer o decir por un momento antes de sentarse en la cama y dirigir una mirada herida hacia su marido.

_**"¿Te cuesta tanto estar cerca de mí?"**_ Le preguntó finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**"¡No es eso!"**_ Intentó tomar a Akane para acercarla, pero la chica se zafó. Con un suspiro se sentó en la cama y miró a su esposa con devoción_** "Quería que fuera especial, sin apuros, sin miedos. Pero esto es todo lo contrario"**_

La chica no le devolvió la mirada, en lugar de eso sacó una de las sábanas de la cama para cubrirse y luego se aclaró la garganta y con un tono de voz de dejaba ver que estaba a punto de llorar se dirigió a él.

_**"Debes tener hambre, ¿No?"**_ apuntó hacia una bandeja con frutas y champaña que había sobre el velador _**"Aprovecha de comer algo, yo iré a tomar un baño y luego empacaremos"**_

_**"¿Empacar? Pero, Akane…"**_

_**"Volveremos a casa. Es mi última palabra"**_ Dijo con voz seria, esa voz a la que Ranma no podía replicar, y caminó en dirección al baño.

_**"Akane…"**_

* * *

><p>Ya sé que están pensando ¿Ranma por queeeé? Pero sentí que era lo correcto. No iban a concebir un hijo con el trío de locas acechándolos no?<p>

Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo pronto ;D


	7. La tercera es la vencida, ¿Cierto?

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo! Se me hizo casi imposible, pero aquí está. Tengan en cuenta que es primera vez que escribo lemon en español y que en un principio eran dos capítulos cortos que decidí dejar como uno super largo. Como siempre, críticas y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A pesar de que lo podía escuchar maldecir y golpear objetos a través de la puerta, Akane decidió hacer caso omiso de su marido. Después de todo él la había ignorado y humillado de la peor forma posible. ¿Acaso era tan fea como para que su marido no quisiera tocarla, aun cuando ella se lo había pedido?<p>

¡Oh por Dios! Gritó mentalmente ¡Se le había ofrecido a Ranma como una cualquiera! Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, al fin cayendo en cuenta de lo ocurrido ¿Qué tipo de demonio lujurioso se había apoderado de ella?

Mientras terminaba de desvestirse intentó darle una explicación a su conducta escandalosa, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto menos sentido le encontraba a sus actos, sobre todo sabiendo que las prometidas de su marido andaban rondando.

Decidió entonces despejarse un momento y se aprontó a sumergirse en el jacuzzi, quedando cubierta hasta los hombros por la espuma y el agua caliente. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando Ranma entró de golpe, mirándola con pánico.

_**"¿Qué demonios estás…?"**_ Comenzó a decir mientras se cercioraba de estar cubierta apropiadamente por la espuma, pero no alcanzó a terminar la oración debido a que escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación.

Ahora la cara de horror del chico era perfectamente comprensible.

_**"¡Ranma-Sama amooor! ¡Tu amada Kodashi ha venido por ti!"**_

El muchacho saltó como un resorte y quedó parado al lado jacuzzi donde estaba la chica mientras miraba la puerta con miedo, esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento. Akane bufó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_**"Ese no es mi problema Ranma, son tus prometidas"**_ Espetó con rabia contenida_** "Ahora hazme el favor de salir del baño"**_

Y diciendo eso echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

_**"¡Esas locas se convirtieron en tu problema también cuando te casaste conmigo!"**_ La chica abrió de nuevo los ojos para mirarlo de forma amenazante_** "Y ahora guarda silencio o nos descubrirán"**_

Akane quiso replicar, pero de pronto comprendió que con el chico ahí, a centímetros de ella y con el torso desnudo, no sería una buena forma de enfrentar al grupo de lunáticas que estaba afuera. Miró a su esposo, que parecía estar aterrado y se unió a él para escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación.

_**"Señorita, le repito que el señor Saotome ya no se encuentra en el hotel. Él y su esposa se fueron hace unas horas. Al parecer tenían un asunto urgente que atender"**_ La voz de Haruto, el botones, hizo que ambos soltaran un suspiro de alivio temporal.

Seguramente el chico era lo bastante inteligente como para evitar que fuesen descubiertos.

_**"¿Y por qué está su ropa y la de Akane aquí?"**_ Preguntó Ukyo con voz amenazante.

Ranma se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano ante su descuido. Había olvidado su camisa y polera en la habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico nuevamente cuando escucharon otra voz.

_**"Espera Ukyo…esta ropa no ser de Airen"**_ Dijo de pronto Shampoo. Por alguna razón su voz se escuchaba más clara que la de Ukyo.

El chico sonrió aliviado y Akane lo miró extrañada antes de comprender ¡Por supuesto que el trio de chicas no reconocería la ropa! Por culpa de ellas mismas habían tenido que huir de Nerima sin nada y comprar ropa nueva al llegar al hotel.

_**"Pues este vestido tampoco pertenece a mi amada Akane"**_ Escucharon decir a Kuno, con el mismo tono dramático que siempre ocupaba para referirse a las chicas.

La pareja sonrió, segura de su triunfo.

_**"Como les dije, el señor y la señora Saotome abandonaron la habitación hace algunas horas. En estos momentos la habitación es ocupada por otros inquilinos"**_

De pronto se oyeron pasos de tacón acercarse y luego la voz de Shampoo.

_**"Pues entonces no habrá problema alguno si reviso el baño también"**_

Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Ranma miró a Akane con horror y se abalanzó sobre ella, hundiéndose ambos en el agua y quedando completamente cubiertos por la espuma. Al mismo tiempo la muchacha china entraba en el baño para encontrarlo completamente vacío.

_**"Como puede ver señorita, aquí no se encuentra nadie"**_ Haruto la siguió de cerca, mirando alrededor y preguntándose donde demonios se habría escondido el joven matrimonio. Luego de un momento, volvió los ojos hacia Shampoo y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de cortesía_** "Bueno, no tardan en llegar los inquilinos actuales, así que les pido con el mayor de los respetos que se retiren. Por supuesto si llego a tener alguna noticia del señor y la señora Saotome se la haré llegar de inmediato"**_

Diciendo esto, sacó a la chica del baño a la fuerza y dándole una última mirada al lugar cerró la puerta tras él. De inmediato la pareja salió a la superficie, desesperados por una bocanada de aire.

**_"Bueno Shampoo, hay que volver a Nerima"_** Escucharon decir a Ukyo al otro lado de la puerta.

_**"Espero que Airen estar bien"**_ Replicó Shampoo, con la voz llena de decepción.

_**"Mi querida Akane no pudo soportar estar lejos de mí y volvió a Nerima ¡Qué romántico!"**_

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y negaron con la cabeza al escuchar a Kuno.

_**"¿Tú crees que hayan vuelto a Nerima de verdad?"**_ Preguntó Akane, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su marido.

Movió los ojos de la puerta hacia el chico que ahora estaba sobre ella, con los ojos pegados en cierta parte de su anatomía que la espuma ahora dejaba al descubierto. En ese momento la muchacha se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban.

_**"¿Te…te acerco la toalla?"**_ Dijo de pronto Ranma, sin dejar de mirar los pechos de Akane ni siquiera por un segundo.

_**"Estás empapado…"**_ Fue lo único que atinó a decir la muchacha, que recién había descubierto algo que hacia presión contra su vientre y que definitivamente no eran las manos de su marido, ya que ambas estaban aferradas fuertemente a sus caderas.

_**"Tú también lo estás"**_ Respondió el chico embelesado, levantando los ojos al fin para encontrarse con los de su esposa.

_**"Es la idea. Estaba tomando un baño****"**_ Akane rió de forma nerviosa, reaccionando al fin y tratando de moverse para que la espuma la volviese a cubrir.

Pero apenas había logrado su cometido Ranma apretó su cintura con decisión y la volvió a su posición original, donde la espuma solo alcanzaba a esconder su estómago. La fricción que esta acción provocó entre sus cuerpos hizo que el muchacho emitiera un gruñido gutural.

_**"¿A...Aún estás enfa…enfadada?"**_ Preguntó Ranma en un susurro, con la voz entrecortada.

La chica quiso desviar la mirada, pero le fue imposible. Los ojos de su marido la habían hechizado, y definitivamente quería saber que había detrás de sus oscurecidas pupilas. ¿Acaso el muchacho la estaba mirando con deseo o era sólo parte de su imaginación?

_**"¿Po…Por…Por qué lo preguntas?"**_ Logró decir al fin, tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible.

El chico apretó las manos contra sus caderas nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviese tratando de aprender una técnica nueva. Bajó la cara hasta quedar al mismo nivel que la de ella y, aún con los ojos cerrados, juntó su frente con la de Akane.

_**"Porque estoy a punto de hacer algo que podría enfadarte más aún…"**_

En ese mismo momento la chica supo que estaba perdida y, cuando Ranma posó sus labios sobre los de ella, comprendió que haría lo que su marido le pidiese sin importar qué fuera.

No les importó que Ukyo y Shampoo volvieran y los encontraran así. Desde el instante en que sus labios se tocaron el mundo había desaparecido para el par, quizás como nunca antes.

Tan despacio como se lo permitía el autocontrol que había entrenado durante años, el muchacho movió las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel mojada de la chica mientras subía por su espalda y la acercaba hacia él. Tocarla era como tener una nube entre las manos, pensó mientras intensificaba el beso y movía los dedos hacia los senos de su esposa, los cuales se moría por sentir. Al hacer contacto con la suave piel, sintió de inmediato como la chica dejó de respirar y abrió los ojos de par en par.

_**"Akane…"**_ Gimió el muchacho, como un ruego hacia su esposa para permitirle continuar.

La muchacha dudó por un momento, pero luego lo rodeó con los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella.

_**"Después de esto nunca más podrás llamarme pechos planos"**_ Le susurró al oído, con un dejo de triunfo en la voz.

Y diciendo eso tomó la mano del chico con determinación y la puso sobre su pecho.

En cualquier otra ocasión Ranma hubiese replicado, pero ahora no pudo emitir nada más que un gemido mientras movía los dedos sobre un seno de la chica, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

Akane quería gritar. La sensación de los dedos del chico sobre su cuerpo era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Pero no lo hizo, se tragó las ganas por miedo a espantar a su marido.

_**"¿Estás cómoda?"**_ Preguntó Ranma de pronto, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos_** "Porque si no lo estás podemos…"**_

Akane no podía creer lo bien que la conocía el muchacho. Sonriendo tiernamente tomó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y respiró profundo.

_**"Estoy bien Ranma, es sólo que el agua está enfriándose y tú sabes que ocurre cuando tocas agua fría"**_ Dijo lo primero que vino a su mente, tratando de salir del paso.

Pero al parecer Ranma lo había creído. El chico meditó por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y salir del jacuzzi.

_**"Tienes razón"**_ Dijo, mientras se quitaba los pantalones que estilaban agua, quedando solo en boxers.

Akane ahogó otro grito. Frente a ella estaba su marido notoriamente excitado y a punto de quedar completamente desnudo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su propia desnudez. Totalmente sonrojada y sin saber que hacer (La espuma del jacuzzi ya no era suficiente como para cubrirla), la chica se quedó estática, mirando como Ranma iba por una toalla y se acercaba a ella nuevamente.

_**"¿Qué…?"**_ Intentó preguntar cuando el chico la tomó en brazos y la cubrió con la toalla, como si se tratase de un bebé.

La muchacha solo atinó a taparse en lo posible con el pedazo de tela mientras Ranma caminaba hacia la habitación con ella en brazos. Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo el muchacho depositó a su esposa en la cama y le sonrió nerviosamente.

_**"¿Mejor?"**_

Akane asintió, aún aferrada a la toalla. El chico se inclinó y la besó nuevamente, presionando su cuerpo sobre el de ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos.

_**"Tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras"**_ susurró sobre los labios de su esposa mientras removía la toalla de su cuerpo.

La chica de inmediato se cubrió los pechos con los brazos, abrazándose a sí misma y adoptando un color carmín intenso.

_**"Perdón"**_ Murmuró la muchacha, mirando a su esposo directamente a los ojos.

Y con un suspiro profundo, removió sus brazos lentamente para quedar totalmente expuesta. Ranma solo se limitó a mirarla y a sonreír con ternura infinita.

_**"Bueno, creo que no estamos siendo justos en esto…"**_

_**"¿A qué te…?"**_ Pero antes que pudiese decir algo, Ranma se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a quitarse la última prenda que cubría su intimidad.

El corazón de la chica latía tan rápido que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar por miedo a desmayarse. De verdad estaba ocurriendo, pensó mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de su marido. Sonrió al darse cuenta que él estaba combatiendo el mismo torbellino de emociones que ella.

Finalmente, el muchacho se acomodó sobre ella, apoyando cada brazo a un lado para equilibrar su peso y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

_**"¿Akane, estás segura de esto? Porque si lo pides, me detengo en este mismo momento"**_ Preguntó a su esposa, esperando ver cualquier signo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

La muchacha iba a replicar, pero de pronto sintió la carne desnuda de su marido sobre su entrepierna y ese calor extraño se encendió dentro de ella a tal extremo que cuando respondió ni siquiera sonó nerviosa.

_**"Estoy segura ¿Y tú?"**_

Ranma la miró con infinita ternura y luego asintió con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro antes de acomodarse sobre ella y comenzar a penetrarla. A medida que avanzaba, tratando de ir lo más lento posible, la capacidad de controlarse iba siendo más difícil de mantener. Pensó en empujar de una sola vez y terminar con la tortura, pero de pronto sintió que su miembro rompía algo dentro de su esposa. Al mismo tiempo la chica ahogó un grito, pero el muchacho lo notó.

_**"Akane, ¿Estás bien?"**_ Le preguntó, deteniéndose de inmediato para observar que había ocurrido.

No tardó mucho en notar un hilo de sangre que corría por la entrepierna de su ahora mujer.

_**"¡Estás sangrando!"**_ Exclamó, separándose de ella de un salto_** "¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¿Fui demasiado brusco, cierto?"**_

Akane, que trataba de esconder el dolor que le había producido el repentino movimiento de su marido, se incorporó para intentar explicarle.

_**"No, no fue eso. Es completamente normal que yo…"**_

Pero el chico ya se había levantado y estaba en el baño haciendo quien sabe qué. A los pocos segundos volvió con una toalla mojada en las manos y sin previo aviso se acercó a la chica, sin notar que era la primera vez que ella lo veía completamente desnudo.

_**"¡No puede ser normal que sangres Akane!"**_ Dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de la entrepierna de la chica.

Akane salió del shock y saltó en forma brusca ante el nuevo tipo de intimidad que su marido había instaurado al querer limpiar sus partes privadas. Miró al chico, que parecía totalmente confundido y tenía la mirada llena de culpa.

_**"Escucha Ranma, todas las mujeres sangran cuando…"**_ Respiró profundo y se sonrojó más aún antes de continuar_** "Bueno cuando hacen esto por primera vez"**_

El muchacho abrió la boca, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Se sonrojó ante su propia ignorancia, pero luego de unos segundos se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de su esposa.

_**"Aún así, no te seguiré lastimando"**_ Dijo con determinación, levantándose de la cama nuevamente para buscar su ropa.

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Akane lo tomó del hombro fuertemente y lo volteó hacia ella.

_**"Si no continuas, el que saldrá lastimado eres tú, ¿Entendiste?"**_ Ranma sintió ese tipo de miedo que sólo sentía cuando Akane estaba enojada_** "¡Ahora vuelve aquí y termina lo que empezaste!"**_

Y se acostó sobre la cama, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su marido. El chico la observó por lo que parecieron años, esperando que en cualquier momento la chica lo golpeará. Finalmente al ver que Akane no se movía, suspiró y movió la cabeza de lado a lado admitiendo su derrota por primera vez en la vida.

Así, después de unos segundos, se abrió paso entre las sábanas hasta llegar a ella con una sonrisa llena de amor y nerviosismo. Respiró profundo, admirando a su esposa de arriba hacia abajo, sin poder creer su suerte. Finalmente se posó sobre la muchacha, dándole un tierno beso en la frente al tiempo que volvía a penetrarla.

_**"Te…te duele mucho?"**_ Preguntó apenas comenzó a entrar en ella, mirando cada cambio de expresión en el rostro de su esposa.

_**"So…solo un poco"**_ Declaró la chica, tratando de darle la mayor confianza posible a su marido.

Pero al parecer no obtuvo resultados, porque Ranma no estaba avanzando en lo absoluto. Enfurecida, Akane decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y en un momento de distracción rodeó al chico con sus piernas y lo empujó hacia ella, al tiempo que levantaba las caderas para recibir el impacto. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, mitad dolor y mitad de alegría. Al fin lo había conseguido.

El chico comenzó a sentir como un calor febril se apoderaba de él, y sin poder controlarse comenzó a moverse sobre la chica de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que sus labios dejaban su boca para recorrer su cuello y llegar a la naciente de sus pechos.

La chica, completamente sorprendida ante la reacción apasionada del muchacho, comenzó a responder las embestidas y arqueó el cuerpo para darle un mejor acceso. Cuando los labios de Ranma rozaron uno de sus pezones, Akane gritó su nombre sin poderse controlar. Al fin el dolor se había ido y en su lugar sólo había un calor y una sensación de bienestar que recorría todo su cuerpo. Pero tan de pronto como había comenzado, el chico detuvo sus embestidas y la miró con preocupación infinita.

_**"¡¿Por qué te detuviste?"**_ Preguntó Akane enfadada, devolviéndole la mirada con sorpresa.

_**"¡Porque estabas gritando!"**_ Argumentó el chico, tratando de ver hacia abajo para comprobar si su esposa seguía sangrando.

Pero Akane estaba fuera de control y no midió fuerzas al momento de pegarle en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, transformando el momento más importante de sus vidas en otra pelea.

_**"¡No estaba gritando de dolor, tarado!"**_ Aclaró, mientras el chico se restregaba la cabeza con dolor y confusión. La chica se aclaró la garganta y se puso roja como un tomate antes de decir_** "Lo que hiciste, al moverte. Y con tus labios. Me gusto"**_

Nuevamente, Ranma se sonrojó ante su ignorancia en ese tema. Definitivamente debería haber investigado más antes de esto, pensó mientras volvía a moverse lentamente, embistiendo a su esposa con un ritmo que era casi tortura. La chica gritó nuevamente y comenzó a moverse contra él, haciendo que la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentara. Preocupado de no lastimar a Akane, Ranma hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no salirse nuevamente de control ante el placer que estaba experimentando.

Quería embestirla con todas sus fuerzas, acariciarla, besarla con desenfreno y muchas cosas más, ocurrencias que no sabían de qué parte de su cabeza venían, pero que sentía el impulso de hacer. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza pero se contuvo durante casi todo el tiempo, excepto al final cuando los jadeos de su esposa eran incontrolables. Sintiendo que algo explotaba dentro de él, gritó el nombre de la chica a la vez que ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda y caía rendida sobre la cama.

¿Qué sensación había sido aquella que sintió justo antes de gritar? ¿La habrá sentido Akane tambien?

No podía dejar de mirarla. Era un absoluto espectáculo ver la cara de su esposa sonrojada por el ejercicio, con su cabello suelto y desordenado sobre la almohada. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y sus labios hinchados de tanto ser besados, pero al mismo tiempo pidiendo más. Cuando al fin pudo respirar, tomó una bocanada de aire y luego cayó al lado de ella, totalmente exhausto.

De pronto el muchacho se levantó de la cama de un salto sin previo aviso.

_**"Ranma, ¿Adónde vas?"**_ Preguntó la chica con preocupación.

¿Habría hecho algo malo? Fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Akane. Pero no alcanzó a pensar en nada más porque luego de unos minutos sintió el agua correr y casi al mismo tiempo Ranma volvió a la cama y la tomó en brazos, tal como había hecho para llevarla hasta ahí.

_**"¿Qué haces…?"**_

Pero Ranma parecía estar en otro mundo. Sin decir ni una palabra la llevó de vuelta al baño y la depositó dentro del jacuzzi que estaba a medio llenar. La observó por lo que pareció una eternidad, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

_**"El agua caliente calmará el dolor"**_ Dijo de pronto, desviando la vista hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con el agua, cuidando de ni siquiera rozar a Akane en el proceso_** "Como cuando entrenamos…"**_

La chica quedó sin habla por varios minutos antes de poder emitir algo coherente. El hecho de que el chico aun estuviese completamente desnudo no ayudaba tampoco.

_**"Gracias"**_ Logró articular al fin, completamente enternecida por el gesto de su marido.

Ranma la miró con curiosidad y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

_**"¿Por qué?"**_

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica de sonreír y desviar la mirada.

_**"Por cuidar de mi"**_

Su marido la miró sin comprender.

_**"Eres mi mujer, es mi deber cuidarte"**_

A pesar de que el agua la cubría hasta los hombros, se sintió desnuda ante él. Indefensa. Y es que al fin había caído en la cuenta de lo ocurrido. Ya no era más la esposa de Ranma Saotome, no después de aquella tarde. Ahora era su mujer, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Quiso decirle algo, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba pero justo en ese instante el chico la tomó en brazos nuevamente y la cubrió con una toalla para llevarla nuevamente a la cama.

_**"No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola…"**_ Aclaró Akane al darse cuenta de que su marido había empezado a secarla.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña que habían sorprendido jugado con lodo, pero al mismo tiempo al fin podía decir que era una mujer. La mujer de Ranma Saotome.

_**"Quiero hacerlo"**_ Fue la única respuesta del muchacho.

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero la voz de Ranma había cambiado. O quizás era la forma en la que ella lo veía ahora. Todo era tan extraño que le parecía estar en una película, donde el protagonista adoraba a su chica, donde cada palabra y acción era perfecta.

Ranma terminó de secarla y, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, recogió su camisa del suelo y la vistió con la prenda. Satisfecho con su trabajo sonrió y luego buscó sus boxers para vestirse él también.

_**"Lo logramos. ¿Increíble no?"**_

Akane lo miró de pronto, al fin saliendo del shock en el que estaba. Era cierto. Lo habían logrado. Ahora el sueño de ser padres no era un imposible.

_**"¿Tú crees que ya esté embarazada?"**_ La muchacha se llevó las manos al vientre y de pronto cayó en cuenta lo que había ocurrido.

Las probabilidades de que estuviera embarazada no eran muy altas, pero existían. Ranma se sentó a su lado y tomando su mano le dio un ligero apretón.

_**"Sólo queda esperar Akane. Esperar"**_

* * *

><p>Hubo un momento en el que pensé hacerlo en forma distinta, al estilo cuento de hadas. Pero enfrentemoslo. Ranma y Akane no son perfectos! Bueno, su primera vez tampoco podía serlo.<p>

Pero ya tendrán tiempo de mejorar :P (y yo en escribirlo tambien xD)


End file.
